1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for and method of changing the size of a display window on a screen. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for and method of displaying a display window having a changed size after a user input for changing the size of the display window is terminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch-screen is a device that detects the presence and location of a touch in a display area, thereby allowing a touch input on the display area. The touch-screen is generally formed by assembling a touch panel together with a display. The touch-screen is increasingly used due to its convenience.
According to the developments of central processing units and memory embedded in a device, a high quality moving image file may be executed in the device, and display windows for a large number of applications may be displayed on the screen of the device.
Also, if a user intends to change the size of a display window displayed on a screen of the device, the device should also change the sizes of contents displayed in the display window while the size of the display window is changed, and thus, resources of the device are wasted. In addition, if the size of the display window is small, it is difficult for a user to accurately select a portion of the display window and to change the size of the display window.
Therefore, a need exists for a device for and method of changing the size of a display window on a screen by using a small number of resources.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.